Tiempo de reclutamiento
by Ana-List
Summary: Una de las funciones que le corresponden a Ernesto es la de reclutar a los futuros agentes de campo, una competencia que puede resultar cuanto menos curiosa, especialmente si se trata de personajes famosos de la historia española.
_**N/A** : Hola a quien quiera que esté leyendo esto. Hace un par de semanas tenía la tv puesta y echaban la famosa serie de la que todo el mundo habla. Como podréis imaginar acabé enganchada y muerta de risa, con lo cual me vi todos los capítulos en apenas tres días. Sí, me enamoré. Así que aquí va mi primer fanfic dentro de este fandom. En principio no sé si lo continuaré, pero tenía pensado escribir más capítulos con Irene y Ernesto de protagonistas._

 _He de decir que no tengo ni idea de gallego, así que si alguien se anima a echarme un cable, editaré el capítulo con comentarios en dicha lengua. Tanto si os gusta como si no, no olvidéis dejar un review._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: El Ministerio del tiempo y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una misión sin pérdida**

El viento arreciaba con violencia los árboles del hermoso paisaje gallego. Podía sentir la acción del mar contra los acantilados y el litoral surcado por las rías, aunque el sonido del fuerte vendaval enmascaraba el de las olas. Pese al mal temporal, la vista desde su posición le producía una sensación extrañamente familiar que apaciguaba su mal humor.

Una pintoresca ciudad que reconoció al momento se situaba frente a él a unos kilómetros. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer aquel famoso faro? Los barcos se mecían en el gran puerto, uno de los más importantes a nivel estratégico y comercial de la época.

No dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que habían cambiado los pueblos y ciudades de España en unos cientos de años. Lógico, sí. Natural, también; pero cada vez que tenía una misión en el siglo XX o XXI no podía evitar sorprenderse ante las edificaciones modernas que nada tenían que ver con los castillos que había visto desde niño. No dejaba de parecerle monstruoso como las construcciones actuales le comían el terreno a los verdes campos que ya no eran tan majestuosos como siglos atrás. Había visitado aquel lugar en una misión de 2002 y aunque podía asegurar que seguía siendo una hermosa ciudad, había perdido parte de esa magia que tenía en el siglo XVI.

Prosiguió su camino por el sendero enfundado en una capa que le protegía de las gotas que empezaban a caer. No pudo contener un suspiro al pensar en lo que echaba de menos su traje y abrigo en esos momentos. La puerta se encontraba en un hospicio a unos kilómetros de La Coruña, pero el necio de Carballo (guardián de la puerta en ese siglo) no le había podido proveer un medio de transporte porque el suyo se lo había prestado a un vecino que tenía una emergencia. Claro que podía haber vuelto otro día para esa misión, pero lo cierto es que prefería caminar bajo el mal temporal de Galicia durante una hora -y lo que le quedaba- que aguantar un solo minuto a su nueva jefa. Ese era precisamente el motivo de su malestar: Susana Torres, la mujer que había destituido injustamente a Salvador, una ignorante lameculos que había pisado a su jefe para llegar a la subsecretaría del Ministerio. Con esa mujer allí no le extrañaría que las cuevas de Altamira fueran sustituidas por graffitis o que el imperio de Felipe II se viera reducido a un guateque de los Austrias. Vale, quizás eso era exagerar, pero su instinto le decía que no era apta para el cargo.

Unos gritos llamaron su atención, había bajado la guardia pensando en su nueva jefa. Una mujer se dirigía hacia él con tanta rapidez que apenas pudo sortearla. Un fuerte empujón hizo que se precipitara contra el suelo. La mujer profirió unas palabras en gallego amenazándole con una gran rama.

Ernesto alzó las manos en señal de derrota al tiempo que el temporal le daba una agradecida tregua.

-¿Me podéis decir en qué os he ofendido? -Preguntó quitándose la capa para descubrir su rostro. Al mirarla la reconoció inmediatamente y rio por la ironía.

-Devolvedme el saco que le habéis robado a mi prima o lamentaréis haberos cruzado en mi camino. -No había duda, Recursos humanos hacía un trabajo realmente bueno fichando a posibles reclutas del Ministerio.

-Os habéis confundido. -Su mirada seguía siendo amenazante, así que se vio obligado a continuar su discurso. -No llevo ningún saco, podéis comprobarlo.

-¿Cómo sé que no lo habéis escondido para engañarme? -Preguntó con su marcado acento gallego. Algo le decía que empezaba a dudar, cosa que hizo que se relajara. Al notarlo la mujer le asestó un golpe en el brazo con la dichosa rama.

-¡Mujer, parad ya! -Ella no le escuchó y le volvió a atizar, esta vez más fuerte.

-Ana dijo que salisteis corriendo hacia el norte. -Su fama era merecida porque desde luego que era de armas tomar.

-Precisamente del norte venís vos. Mi posición está al Suroeste del lugar del que presumo robaron a vuestra prima. -Explicó señalando las primeras casas que se avistaban a unos quinientos metros. La mujer miró pensativa la dirección marcada durante unos segundos.

En cualquier otro momento Ernesto Jiménez habría arrojado aquella rama lejos de él -o mejor dicho de ella- y se habría presentado de la forma más pragmática posible para explicarle la situación; pero ahí estaba, tirado sobre el camino, cubierto de barro y disfrutando de las dudas que invadían a aquella admirable mujer. Unos rallos de sol se filtraron a través del nuboso cielo iluminando el rostro de la joven, que todavía parecía estar debatiéndose entre sí creerle o hacer Dios sabe qué con la ramita. Se veía hermosa.

Y tan pronto como había arremetido contra él, la mujer se arrodilló para examinarle con detenimiento.

-¡Carallo! Perdonadme, señor. No soy buena orientándome. -Contempló como arrojaba la odiosa rama lejos de él mientras ella se tomaba la libertad de inspeccionar su brazo.

-¡Vale, vale! -Dijo intentando quitársela de encima. Lo cierto es que le resultaba extrañamente tierna su forma de preocuparse.

-¿Seguro que estáis bien? No puedo creer que os haya confundido con un ladrón. De seguro sois un hombre honrado, os ruego me perdonéis. -La dulzura que mostraba en ese instante se contraponía a la bravura que había mostrado segundos antes, lo cual hizo que Ernesto se preguntara como no iba a perdonarla si le hablaba con ese melodioso acento y esa voz que dentro de un tiempo dirigiría a su pueblo contra las tropas de Drake.

-No os preocupéis, estoy bien. -Le sonrió intentando restarle importancia mientras se incorporaba y se sacudía los ropajes.

-Venid conmigo. Os haré un caldo que aliviará vuestros dolores. -Para su sorpresa, le cogió de la mano conduciéndole hacia su casa.

-Esperad. -La mujer prácticamente lo arrastraba. -¡María! -Ella le miró sorprendida sin soltarle aún.

-¿Os conozco? -Preguntó con evidente confusión.

-No, pero yo a vos sí. De donde vengo mucha gente os conoce.

A lo largo de su vida laboral como Agente del Ministerio del Tiempo, Ernesto había reclutado a varios Agentes, pero lo cierto era que cuando explicaba lo que hacía y porqué les necesitaba, la inmensa mayoría le miraban con recelo o le trataban como a un loco hasta que les mostraba una prueba. Incluso después de eso a los agentes les costaba creer lo que estaban viendo. Por eso no le extrañó la pregunta que oyó a continuación:

-¿Acaso sois un brujo? -Sin embargo, no había desconfianza en su rostro, sino curiosidad.

-No. Vengo de un tiempo futuro. Pertenezco a una organización que viaja en el tiempo para evitar que la historia cambie. -María se acercó para olerle por si había bebido, cosa que le resultó especialmente incómoda; luego le escrutó y volvió a agarrarle de la mano con total confianza para arrastrarle por su camino.

-Un caldo hará que dejéis de decir esas locuras. – _"¡Y dale con el caldo!"_ Eso podría haberlo dicho en voz alta pero no quería ofenderla, primeramente, porque le caía bien, en segundo lugar, porque era María Pita y, por último -pero no menos importante- porque la rama estaba a apenas un metro de su alcance.

-Concededme tan solo un minuto. -La mujer pareció desistir momentáneamente de su intento de ofrecerle una bebida caliente. Acto seguido sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a explicarle lo que les explicaba a todos los reclutas, aunque debía admitir que en el caso de personajes históricos resultaba más emocionante. Como era de esperar, María miró el aparato electrónico como si fuera cosa de hechicería y le escuchó boquiabierta. -… Así que el Ministerio quiere reclutarte. -La mujer empezó a pasear de un lado a otro con las manos en jarras y de vez en cuando le miraba mientras musitaba palabras en gallego.

-Cuando se lo cuente a Gregorio me va a llamar loca. -Ernesto hizo una mueca intentando olvidar que aquel hombre moriría en la misma batalla que le daría la fama a María.

-No podéis decírselo a nadie, sois un agente secreto. -Ella volvió a murmurar algo en gallego.

-Está bien. Quiero ir a ese lugar. -La petición le pilló por sorpresa.

-Bueno… La puerta más cercana está a varios kilómetros…

-¿Dónde es?

-En el hospicio de Carballo.

-Conozco ese sitio. Antonio es un buen hombre. -Empezó a caminar en dirección este.

-Pero es un largo camino y no dispongo de un medio de transporte… -En realidad no entraba en sus planes que María Pita le acompañara al Ministerio y menos cuando ni siquiera había avisado a su jefa de aquella misión.

-No necesito transporte, solo mis piernas. Si tenéis honra, seguidme. -Ernesto esbozó una irónica sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡María! -Exclamó captando su atención. -Es por allí. -La mujer asintió siguiendo su marcha en la dirección marcada, pero poco después se paró haciendo que la mirara interrogante.

-Perdonadme, señor, vos decís que me conocéis, pero yo aún no sé vuestro nombre. -Él tomó su mano y la besó galantemente.

-Ernesto.

María Pita era la nueva recluta del Ministerio y si algo tenía Ernesto (además de honra) era que se preocupaba y seguía con interés a cada uno de los agentes que había reclutado, especialmente si tenían un sentido de la orientación tan malo.

Misión cumplida.


End file.
